


Nothing

by luney_moony



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, The Script, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luney_moony/pseuds/luney_moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a two-parts one shot based on the song Nothing by The Script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought about this in the shower (don’t judge me), and I just had to write it, because this is my favourite song and that’s it. Hope you’ll enjoy!:)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a two-parts one shot based on the song Nothing by The Script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought about this in the shower (don’t judge me), and I just had to write it, because this is my favourite song and that’s it. Hope you’ll enjoy!:)

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter?

I can’t be without him. How could I just let him go like that? Not even a last “I love you”. I just let him go. I just let him slam that door and leave. I never regretted anything more than I do now. Everything seems so, strange and sad and hard without him. I need him like I need air. Not like. Even more than I need air.

They say I’m better off now, Than I ever was with her. As they take me to my local down the street, I’m smiling but I’m dying trying not to drag my feet. They say a few drinks will help me to forget her.

Liam, Niall and Zayn are dragging me to the bar down the street.

“don’t be down, Lou” Liam said to me, smiling “you are better without him.” But I could sense he was lying and I think he knows it too. “maybe a few drinks will help you to forget him” I heard Niall said, stopping me from frowning at Liam’s words. “yeah, maybe” I said, pulling a forced smile as we stepped into the bar.

But after one too many I know that I’ll never, Only they can’t see where this is gonna end. They all think I’m crazy but to me it’s perfect sense.

“I miss him so much! How could I just let him go? How more stupid can I get?” I wailed as I emptied my umpteenth bottle of beer. I was more than just tipsy and all I could think and see and talk was him.

His perfect body, his perfect hair, his perfect nose, his perfect lips, his perfect eyes.

His perfect, everything.

“chill out, mate” Zayn said, “maybe, if you’ll lay a guy or something it will help you get over him.” He clearly thought I should just get over him. But I can’t. his the love of my life.

“I don’t want ‘a guy’” I said, sarcastically.

“I want Harry”. I said, and then, I was out.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, ‘Cause I’m shouting your name all over town.

I just ran. Shouting _**HarryHarryHarry**_ all the time. I could tell the boys were after me, but it doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is to get to Harry.

The boys were getting closer now, yelling “Louis! Wait!” after me.

“I can’t,” I yelled, finally giving them some acknowledge. “I gotta get to Harry”

The boys closed the distance and held me in place.

I’m swearing if I go there now, I can change her mind, turn it all around. And I know that I’m drunk but I’ll say the words, And she’ll listen this time even though they’re slurred.

“let me go!” I screamed as I thrashed at them for release “I can change his mind! I swear!” 

“Lou! You’re drunk. You can’t just go there and make him listen to you when you’re like this.” Liam told me sternly.

“I don’t care!” I said, still thrashing against Zayn and Niall’s hold “he’ll listen to me. If not, I just need to tell him that I love him one last time.”

“so, just call him, mate” Zayn told me “maybe he’ll pick up”

So I, dialled her number and confessed to her, I’m still in love but all I heard, Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing).

“he never picks up” I grumbled but called him nevertheless. They released me.

It rang, one, two, three, four times and went to voice mail.

I hung up and started running. Leaving the boys behind me dumbfound.

So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences.

I ran. I ran and yelled Harry. I couldn’t seem to stop. I just ran. Stumbling on my own feet. 

I know if we’re face to face then she’ll come to her senses, Every drunk step I take leads me to her door. If she sees how much I’m hurting, she’ll take me back for sure.

I kept running. I don’t think I ever ran as fast as now. All I could think was him, our memories together.

When we met, our first kiss, our first date, our first time. Even our first fight. Everything.

It just helped me realize just how much I love him. Just how much I can’t let him go. His the love of my life. And I’m planning on letting him know that. I’m planning on never letting him go.

And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, ‘Cause I’m shouting your name all over town. I’m swearing if I go there now, I can change her mind, turn it all around. And I know that I’m drunk but I’ll say the words, And she’ll listen this time even though they’re slurred. So I, dialled her number and confessed to her, I’m still in love but all I heard, Was nothing (nothing, nothing).

She said nothing (nothing, nothing), Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing, Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing), I got nothing (nothing, nothing), Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.

I got to his door. Knocked, once, twice, three times. And nothing.

I fall to the ground next to his door and let the tears, which I’ve been holding all day, out.

Ohh, sometimes love’s intoxicating. Ohh, you’re coming down, your hands are shaking, When you realize there’s no one waiting.

Because now, I’m in too deep. I can’t just stop loving him. How can I do that? I can’t imagine my life without him. I can’t spend another minute without him. I need him back.

His my sun.

His my air.

His my everything.

I’ll die without him.

Am I better off dead? Am I better off a quitter? They say I’m better off now, Than I ever was with her. And my mates are all there trying to calm me down, ‘Cause I’m shouting your name all over town. I’m swearing if I go there now, I can change her mind, turn it all around. And I know that I’m drunk but I’ll say the words, And she’ll listen this time even though they’re slurred. So I, dialled her number and confessed to her, I’m still in love but all I heard, Was nothing (nothing, nothing).

I took my phone out and called him once again. No answer. I hung up and called him again. I was on auto pilot. Calling him, no answer, hanging up and calling again.

I couldn’t think. I couldn’t see. All I knew is that I need him to answer. To listen to me.

I called him again, and then…

She said nothing (nothing, nothing), Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing, Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing), I got nothing (nothing, nothing), Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing, Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)

I got nothing, nothing, nothing.

I got something.

I heard the line get cut off, I was about to hang up when I realized in shock that the perfect curly angel had answered.

“hello?” I said shakily, unsure.

There was a long pause and then,

“Louis?”


	2. Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a two-parts one shot based on the song Nothing by The Script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cassidystyles on tumblr wanted me to post a second part and I thought “why the hell not?” and then I realize not because I suck at just sitting and writing. But I already started to get ideas so I wrote this. So sorry it sucks and such. Hope you’ll like it.

“Harry?!” I yelled frantically relieved. It felt so good to hear him after so long.

“What do you want, Louis?” he sighed.

I flinched at the use of my full name. I’m not used to it coming from him. Usually it’s always: Lou, Boo, Boo Bear, sweet cheeks. Never Louis.

“Please listen to me, Hazza! I–please, I can’t be without you. I need you.” I heard myself say.

I heard my own voice shake as I sobbed into the phone. Pressing myself further against his door.

Need to feel closer to him.

Need to hear him.

Need to smell him.

Need to see him.

Need to feel him.

Just, need him.

“Where are you?” I heard him say.

“Outside you house.”

“I’ll be there in less five minutes. Wait there.”

And before I could say anything else, he hung up.

I was in a frantic state. The fact that I would see him in less than five minutes had sobered me up a bit.

I was still sat on the floor, pressed tightly against the door, sobs still wrecking my body.

And this is where Harry had found me.

I didn’t even heard him, or saw him. But that’s understandable. I couldn’t even hear nor see behind my cries.

But I felt him crunch next to me.

And then, that’s all I felt, saw and smelled and heard.

My mind was full of _**HarryHarryHarry**_ and I just couldn’t seem to focus on anything else.

My eyes were closed tightly. I was too afraid to open them. To realize it was only a dream. And the feeling will disappear and he’s not really here and I don’t think I will be able to do that.

I could feel him pick me up and hugs me tightly to his chest as he opened the door.

I clutched tightly to his shirt. Need to smell him. The sobs finally calming down.

He walked into the flat and put me down on the sofa.

I clenched to him even tighter and whimpered. Not ready to let go, not ever.

He sighed and sat down. He put my head on his lap and played with my hair.

I finally opened my eyes.

Blue meeting green.

“Haz?” I whispered. My voice hoarse from the crying.

He smiled weakly and said “sleep.”

And that I did.

——

I woke up with my head throbbing. I remembered everything from last night because, well, the whole crying and _Harry_ just sobered me up. But I’m pretty sure the _Harry_ was a dream, because, he won’t want to talk to me. And I understand. Because I’m selfish and I want to keep him to myself when we both know, he deserved better.

I groaned as I sat up and opened my eyes.

It wasn’t a dream.

There, sitting with two cups of tea, was Harry.

I blinked once, twice, third, four times to make sure. And to top it off, I pinched myself.

Definitely, not a dream.

Harry looked at me with amusement and concern. “You alright there?”

“It wasn’t a dream” that’s all I said.

“You really were that drunk?” he said.

“No. I just –you picking up is so surreal now. I tried for ages to call you and you didn’t answer and why did you answered yesterday? Not that I’m not happy about it or something, it just that you never answer to me and I was calling you all night and you didn’t pick up-“

Harry cut me off mid-rant “Liam called me and said that you are drunk off your ass and you won’t stop talking about me and you ran off or something.”

“Oh.”

Harry sighed, “Come. Sit here, I made you tea.”

I walked over and sat down, drinking the tea Harry made. It almost felt like home, beside the awkward tension that lay there. A reminder to how stupid I am.

We sat in silence for a few moment until…

“Please forgive me, Haz!” I blurted “I can’t be without you. I love you.” I said, my voice cracking between the words and I could already feel the tears well up in my eyes. But I refuse to cry.

Harry’s expression changed. He only looks at me like that when I look innocent and small and fragile.

I continued, “You are my sun. My air. My everything. I need you. I can’t eat, or sleep, or think, or do anything! I need you. I know that I’m selfish. Just from me asking for you to forgive me and to be mine again is selfishness because you deserve better. But I have to do this because I love you. I have to try. One last time. If you’ll say no, I’ll leave you alone. Because I need you to be happy. I just wanted to say for the last time that I love you. I’ll love you forever. No matter what. I know you wouldn’t pick me, so,”

Letting him go is the hardest thing I’ve ever done to do, but I had to do it.

“ _ **I love you, I love you, I love you**_ ” I said and got up.

I looked at him one last time, he was frozen in place. Still looking beautiful as ever. He always looks beautiful.

I got out of the flat and wiped the tears that been running down my cheek.

“Wait!”

I was already outside. It was raining.

I turned around and he was there.

“Should’ve just stayed inside” he said, looking up at the sky and then back at me.

“Wha-“ I started but was cut off by him.

“I love you” he said as he stepped closer and closed the gap between our lips.


End file.
